


say something

by legolqs



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, Sadness, aralas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolqs/pseuds/legolqs
Summary: As Aragorn lay on the battlefield, death upon him, legolas says his last words to the love of his life.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	say something

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first fic, i know it’s not great but please don’t leave too much hate and I really hope you like it :) please tell me if you have any suggestions!
> 
> this is inspired by a fic I read a while ago, I don’t remember the name but I give credit to them where it is needed!

As he lay dying on the battle field, all he could think about was the beautiful elven prince who he loved so dearly. He was perfect in every single way, with his long flaxen hair that fell past his shoulders, his soft creamy skin that he wished to touch, and his captivating, bright blue eyes, ones that he longed to stare into for an eternity. Oh how he wished he could have been with the majestic elf, to touch him, kiss him, to love him. How he wished he could have told him his feelings, ones of admiration and desire. He wished to see him one last time, but then again, maybe it would be better not to, for he could not save him. 

He knew that the prince would blame himself, and just the thought of the beautiful creature suffering brought more pain to his current state. There was nothing else he could do except whisper the words he wished he could say to his love, words that he wished he had had the courage to say years ago. "I'm sorry mellon-nin, please forgive me for leaving you, I love you," as the words left his dry cracked lips, tears threatened to spill from his dying eyes. 

He searched frantically for his best friend as the war came to an end. Frodo had done it, the ring was destroyed, but the victory didn't feel right without Aragorn, for he was a huge part of it. "Estel?" He called again, searching about the dead bodies that lay around. Then, he saw it, the sight that would forever taunt his thoughts, there lay his best friend, the love of his life, sprawled out, dusty, covered in the blood of both orcs and men, which he soon realized was his own. "Estel!" Legolas ran to the ranger, dropping to his knees as he reached him. "Estel, w-what has happened?" He choked, tears falling from the blue crystal like eyes down his pale milky cheeks. "Do not fear my friend, I will bring you to Elrond, he shall help us," he said softly, still taking in the scene happening in front of his eyes.

‘He made it, he found me, i only wish he had not, for its too late. He can't save me.’ The ranger thought, but couldn't bring himself to say what he wished, all he could do was let the tears puddle in his eyes. As the elf tried to pick up his limp body, stating that he would take him back to the elf lord, he immediately struggled. "N-no" was all he could get out. Legolas froze, a wave of shock and realization hit him. "What do you mean mellon-nin, w-what are you saying?" The male asked, yet feared the answer he would receive. The man felt drops of water fall from the elfs face into his own, and it took all of the little strength he had left not to burst into tears. "Leave me, mellon-nin-I-it's-it's too late," the brunette wailed, giving up on keeping them in and shedding the tears he had been holding in. "No you can't say that," he pleaded. "please, I-I need you." seeing the elven prince in tears broke his heart. How could he leave such a person behind?

"I cannot-I cannot let you die in front of me, please-please let me try" he said between sobs while fumbling with the buttons of the tunic, attempting to examine the wounds. "No," the ranger said in a surprisingly strong voice. Legolas' heart felt like it broke for the hundredth time. "Why not let me?" He said as he choked back the sobs. Tears were now streaming down the blondes face, soaking everything they touched. "B-beca-because-because it's too late." 

The way the prince looked at him shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. "Please, don't leave me here alone, please I need you!" He said in a whimper. Both man and elf were soaked in each other's tears. "I must go," the ranger spoke softly. "Do not go where I cannot follow," the elf replied In a whisper. Oh how the man wanted to take those soft pink lips and kiss away the sadness, to stay like that for eternity and never let go, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was wait for his breath to run out, and for his last one to come. 

"Please...I-I love you," the elf said almost silently, yet the dying man heard this perfectly. Shock filled his veins, thoughts filled his mind, but all quickly vanished when the elf brought his lips to his own. They put everything into that kiss, every last thing they had. They had both dreamed of this for so long, to capture the others lips with their own, to have the other kiss back, to feel the sparks strong enough to electrocute the whole of middle earth, but neither had never thought it would be in these circumstances. He never had imagined that his first kiss with the one he loved would also be the last. He never thought that after he finally got all that he had dreamed of, that he would have to say goodbye. He never imagined that right when he finally got what he'd been looking for, the love that he had found in his best friend, that it would slip right out of his grasp once again. 

"Please melleth, d-do not mourn for m-me, I will be alright whe-where I go," the brunette said as their lips separated for the first time in what felt like a millennia. "No-no! Do not leave me," the blonde said in a whisper. He just wished this could last. 

The prince snapped out of his thoughts as the ranger began coughing, desperately fighting death as it came to him, just to have a few more moments with his love. God, he wished that his time with his was unlimited, he wished to hold him, to love him, to protect him from anything and everything, to keep him safe from the cruelness of the world. He wished he could have been with the amazing man in front of him, the great leader, and the even greater friend. Oh and how great of a lover he would have been, if only they had more time. 

"Melleth-Nin, t-th-thank you for be-being there fo-for me, th-through it all," aragorn said with a struggled breath, doing all he could to just get these last words out. "I-I love you, legolas," he choked out, "m-more t-than anything, more than life." A final breath escaped the mans lips before his eyes closed. That was it. The last words aragorn ever muttered. He was gone. The great son of Arathorn had died. 

"Aragorn?" Legolas screeched. "Estel? Aragorn! Aragorn say something, please, just say something, anything, please don't leave me, Estel I can't, I can't live without you, please melleth I love you," he sobbed. "ARAGORN!!!" He shouted, he shouted so loudly that everyone across the entire world, even from another planet could hear the gut wrenching screams of pain coming from the beautiful elven prince. Warm tears streamed down his face, enough to fill ocean. "Come back to me, please, please, I need you, please I'll do anything, anything you want, just come back to me," he repeated, pacing in circles, wallowing in his misery. "Please," he whispered as he feel to his knees again, laying his head on the man he loved so dearly. 

He was dead, those breaths were his last breaths, that was the last sun he would ever see, the last voice he ever heard was his own. his best friend and lover was gone, never to be seen again. They would never again have their late night talks, never make their silly jokes that only they understood, he would never get to tease his friend of his messy, dirty hair that he loved so much, never stare into his beautiful grey eyes again. Half of him would always be missing from this moment on. He always knew that Aragorn would die one day, he also knew he would never be prepared for that day, but he never in a million years thought that it would be today. Aragorn would never have his coronation, never take up the throne, and never be crowned the king of Gondor. He deserved so much more than this, oh valar, he deserved the world, anything and everything he wanted, he should have gotten. 

He heard a faint voice in the distance, calling his name, trying to pull him up from the ground, attempting to help him out of his thoughts, to come back to real life. He ignored it. He couldn't make out who the voice belonged to, and he didn't care. He didn't care about anything now that Aragorn, the love of his life, was dead. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He didn't care if they had won or lost, if he died or survived, if he faded of grief or not, because from now on, nothing mattered to Legolas, because there was no point living without his other half. His body would live on, but his heart and soul would forever be with the ranger. He would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> melleth-nin: my love   
> mellon-nin- my friend
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
